Adrenaline
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: She supposed she should be surprised and maybe ashamed of herself for apparently having wild, crazy sex with Rouge, Shadow, and both of them at the same time, but honestly? Sally really didn't care, regardless of how bizarre and crazy the whole ordeal itself appeared to be. After all, good things sometimes came in threes.
1. Chapter 1

"Adrenaline"

1

Sapphire eyes slowly opened, squinted from the bright sunlight that slipped through her windows. Blinking blearily, trying to shake the last tremors of sleep from her system, Sally sat up. Or rather, she tried sitting up but realized something was weighing her down. Eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, she gazed down at her chest, eyes quickly widening in shock at what she saw. There, snuggled against her, using her breasts as pillows, was none other than Rouge the Bat.

Her white locks were in disarray, and her makeup was smudged. Her legs were wrapped firmly around her waist, hence why she was unable to get up. Sally wondered how Rouge of all people wound up in her bed, not that she was complaining. Rouge was, after all, a gorgeous woman. Throwing her covers off of them and looking at her body, Sally could only blush fiercely as she looked at her nude self.

There were healing love bites and lipstick stains all over her stomach and inner dies, and it was like these images were a trigger, her brain suddenly kick starting back to life as vivid memories from last night suddenly flooded her mind.

 _She was on her bed, Shadow on her right side and Rouge on her left side. Said treasure huntress was currently kissing the daylights out of her, her lips moving against hers, her tongue teasing her own tongue and mouth until she was a writhing mess of neediness. Her partner in crime had his hand buried between her legs, touching her in a way that had her craving for more. More kissing. More touching. More of_ them. _They stopped their ministrations, each staring at her hungrily, teal and crimson eyes shining with unbridled lust and want. They looked like they wanted to devour her, and Sally would be lying through her fucking teeth if she didn't want them to._

" _Happy birthday, Blue Eyes," Rouge purred, pulling her into a kiss that threatened to take her very breath away. No sooner than her supple lips parted from hers, Shadow swooped in and kissed her in a way that set her heart aflame with passion._

" _Happy birthday, princess," Shadow echoed, his voice, deep and velvet-smooth, washing over her in waves of pleasure._

" _Happy fucking birthday to me," Sally grinned, pulling them down back towards her and quickly losing herself in this pleasurable tango._

"You're up early, Blue Eyes," a familiar voice purred. Startled out of her stroll down memory lane, Sally looked down to see Rouge wide awake, peering at her thoughtfully. The light hit her teal eyes, making them shine like jewels, and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. "And if you're wondering where Shadow scampered off to, he was called in to G.U.N. to do a mission."

"Yeah, well, I like getting an early start. And yeah, that explains a lot," Sally answered easily, grinning at her, running her fingers through her hair to untangle the many knots in it.

 _Damn, they really did a number on me, huh?_ the princess mused silently, though she didn't ach nearly as much as she feared it would thankfully. Both women sat up, stretching their bodies of any knots. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand caress her bare arm before gently cupping her cheek, turning her in a way that had them face-to-face.

"You okay? Shadow and I didn't mean to be so… rough on you last night. But," she continued, leering at her, "I also didn't hear you complaining at all." Her hand trailed lower, her fingertips brushing her nipples, which began to pebble in arousal. Tracing her stomach, her hand dipped lower, between her legs, and Sally couldn't bite back the moan that trickled through her lips, her hips jerking up into the touch as her sultry companion continued strumming and teasing her expertly.

"You're so responsive…," the treasure huntress mused, watching avidly at the faces her lover was making, her moans music to her ears. She twisted her fingers, hitting a spot inside the chipmunk that made her see stars. She sped up the thrusting of her fingers, causing Sally's moans to grow louder, higher. Her other hand tangling itself in her auburn hair, Rouge slanted their mouths together in an intense kiss, swallowing the other's moan, savoring the wetness that dripped steadily on down her fingers and onto the palm of her hand and the sheets beneath them.

She kept stroking and touching, riding her trough her orgasm until she was finished. Pulling their lips away with an audible _pop!,_ Rouge finally withdrew her hand, making sure she had the dazed princess's attention as she slowly, seductively licked her hand clean of her essence, inwardly smirking at the flustered, turned on look that graced her face.

No sooner than her hand and fingers were clean did Sally slant their mouths together, moaning unabashedly and grinding her core against the other's knee. She teased her mouth open and kissed like it was the last thing she'd ever do, tasting herself on her tongue. The bat moaned her appreciation, gripping the other woman by her thighs and getting off the bed, blindly making her way to her bathroom. It took her several minutes to find it, mainly because Sally would not let up kissing, touching, and grinding against her without shame. When she did finally manage to find it, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside, kicking the door shut. Walking until they now stood inside the shower, Rouge pressed Sally against the wall of the shower, returning her fevered kisses and touches with some of her own, moaning herself from how _damn good it felt_.

Sally's mind was in a pleasurable fog. She supposed she should be surprised and maybe ashamed of herself for apparently having wild, crazy sex with Rouge, Shadow, and both of them at the same time, but honestly? Sally did not give two shits about it, regardless of how bizarre and crazy the whole ordeal itself appeared to be. It wasn't as if she was a prude or anything. She's had plenty of sex and multiple partners and enjoyed herself immensely. Why should this be any different?

Plus, she was really good friends with them both; they all got along beautifully, so she shouldn't let something like _sex_ make her afraid of talking to them, looking at them in the eyes, or doing it again. And yes, they were definitely doing this shit again because why the fuck not? Why question a good thing? And Sally was never one to look a gift horse in the fucking mouth. After all, _good things sometimes come in threes._


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Shadow's on his way back." Startled, Sally almost choked on her drink, spluttering and desperately heaving air into her depleted lungs. Wiping the trail of drink and spit off her lips and chin, she eyed Rouge almost warily. Rouge merely smirked knowingly at her, aware that she was trying to downplay her excitement. She was going to take her leave to give them some alone time. Having already talked to Shadow, they had discussed and made plans, unbeknownst to a certain princess. Shadow wanted to clue her in, but Rouge argued against it. After all, why ruin such a pleasant surprise?

"Oh, that's cool," was her offhand response, and while she looked outwardly calm and unbothered, how she felt on the inside was an entirely different case. Heart racing, spine tingling, Sally was brimming with barely contained excitement. She wasn't even aware of how much she yearned for his touches, his kisses, until she didn't have them. Chaos, did she want them again, among other things.

"And," Rouge continued, standing up, stretching, her wings fluttering behind her, "I'm heading out. After all, you two have some "catching up" to do." She winked at the flustered chipmunk, unable to resist pulling her into a kiss, grinning at the dreamy look that graced said chipmunk's face when they parted. "I'll swing by later. Try not to miss me too much, hun." And, ruffling her hair and kissing both of her cheeks, she left, the door softly clicking shut behind her.

Sally remained where she was, idly sipping the rest of her beverage, haphazardly running her fingers through her hair. Try as she might, her thoughts continued straying towards the reclusive hedgehog. She wondered if he thought about their previous encounter as much as she did. Rouge obviously did; she made that point almost glaringly clear, and she could appreciate that. Shadow, while more withdrawn than his partner, was similar in that he didn't beat around the bush. He was pretty damn blunt and had no qualms about letting anyone know how he felt when the mood struck him. Rouge told her that he couldn't wait to see her, that he was _eager_ to see her. And Sally, ever the perceptive one, knew exactly what she was saying without straight up saying it.

She allowed her bathrobe to slide off her body, wearing nothing but her underwear now. She stretched, sighing as she felt her blood rush through her veins. While she was a bit sore in some places, thanks to Rouge, who certainly used their alone time to her advantage, Sally wasn't too winded. She could last for a couple of rounds before needing another break. Her phone beeped, the sudden noise startling her. Cursing under her breath, she picked it up, her curiosity piqued. A blush stained her cheeks as she read the content of the message and who it was from.

 _I would've stayed and gave you a proper good morning, but G.U.N. called me in for a mission and Rouge wanted to have some time alone with you. Do you know how hard it was for me to focus on work when all I wanted to do was bend you over and fuck you senseless on the nearest surface? I hope you can keep up with the Ultimate Lifeform, princess ;)_

A knock on her door had her nearly dropping her phone. Taking several steadying breaths, Sally turned off her phone and tossed it on her couch. Rising, brushing imaginary dirt off her fur, she headed to the front door. Already aware of who it was, her body buzzed with anticipation. Eyes dilated, heart hammering wildly within its cage, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Intense, crimson eyes stared deeply into her eyes, and she quivered with want. Reaching for his hand, marveling at how it felt in hers, she led him inside. He kicked the door shut behind him, his gaze only leaving hers to drink in how beautiful she was. Her ample chest was deliciously displayed in the lacey blue bra she wore, and he felt his mouth water at the barely there matching thong she wore.

"I missed you," she spoke quietly, taking off his gloves as he kicked off his shoes and socks. She watched as he shrugged out of his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor until he wore nothing but his boxers. His lips curled up into a sinful smirk at that comment, laughing softly. He pulled her so that they were pressed intimately against each other. He could feel the erratic beats of her heart and could hear every quiet intake of breath she took. She was warm and soft and felt so _good_.

"I missed you too, princess," he said, his warm, sweet breath tickling her face. She grinned at him seductively, grinding her hips against him, reveling in the moan he made.

"Show me how much you missed me then, Ultimate Lifeform." Growling lowly, Shadow captured her lips in a heated kiss, wasting no time in slipping his tongue in her mouth, hands trailing down her body until they were unclipping her bra and cupping her wonderful breasts. Slipping his knee between her legs, he pressed it against her core, quickly building up a steady rhythm that made her moan unabashedly into his mouth.

Her wetness seeped through the flimsy scrap of fabric and onto his knee, and he could feel his arousal straining against his boxers. Chaos, he wanted her so fucking much. Breaking the kiss, he teased her neck with nips and kisses, hands griping under her thighs as he lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her room.

Pausing his ministrations long enough to open her door, they tumbled inside together, breathless laughter filling the air. They untangled themselves, sinking down on her bedroom floor. The hardwood floor felt cool and refreshing to her heated body. Shadow slipped between her legs, his hands tugging her flimsy thong off. Spreading her legs and keeping them open with his hands, he looked at her briefly, grinning like that cat that caught the canary, before focusing his attention back on the matter at hand.

She sighed deeply when his tongue lapped up her wetness, shuddering when it brushed against her clit. She allowed herself to relax, eyes lidded as pleasure washed over her in waves. He was so good at this, tasting her like she was the sweetest of delicacies, and when his tongue slipped inside her quivering core, she swore she saw stars exploding before her very eyes.

So lost in paradise was she, she wasn't aware Shadow had changed their positions until she looked down, flushing as she realized that she was sitting on his face. She barely had time to think before Shadow had picked up where he left off, fucking her open with his tongue, his nose brushing against her clit. She sung praises in his name, rocking back and forth; he encouraged her, hands gripping her hips and helping steady her shaky, but insistent movements.

It didn't take her long for her to find rapture. She came with a passionate cry of his name, her body trembling as he licked every drop she spilt.

"Fuck, that felt so damn good," she murmured, shifting so that they were face to face. He grinned, his lips and chin wet from her essence.

"I aim to please." She snorted, brushing her lips against his in a filthy, delicious kiss, slowly teasing his mouth open and tasting herself on his tongue. His hands trailed down her body and grabbed her ass, rocking her core against his still clothed erection.

 _Holy fuck_ , that felt so good. She grounded her hips harshly against his, her lips moving away from his so that she could cry out openly. She let him set and control their pace, feeling herself climb back up that peak of ecstasy once again. Her legs clinched, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she fought to keep both her control and sanity. He certainly wasn't making things easy on her.

"Don't hold back." His tongue teased the shell of her ear, and when he sucked her lobe into his mouth, she couldn't hold back anymore. He held her trembling body as she slowly came down from her pleasurable high, hands tracing soothing circles on her sweaty back. And just when she was catching her breath, she felt fingers, wonderful, glorious fingers, dipping inside her.

"Are you trying to kill me, dude?" Sally joked breathlessly, her voice hitching when his fingers stroked her _just right_ , causing her to rock against them in an effort to drive them deeper inside of her. Shadow laughed, groaning softly at the tantalizing sight of her riding his fingers.

"No, but at least it'd be a pleasurable death, right?" Shadow asked, shifting so that his last, restrictive article of clothing was off, his arousal springing free. He felt her clenching tightly around his fingers, her wetness dripping down his wrists. She stared at him hungrily, licking her lips, eyes so dilated he could barely make out the ring of blue around her pupils.

He knew she was ready, so he slowly eased his fingers out of her. Scooping her up into his arms, carrying her to her bed, he gently laid her down before climbing on top of her. Sally had enough wits about her to grab a condom, handing it to him; he swiftly puts it on, hesitating as he stared down at her.

"Are you ready?" Her smirk was filthy as she spreads her legs open obscenely, silently answer his question. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Shadow slowly dived inside of her warm, welcoming warmth, and both of them sigh together in absolute pleasure. He started off slowly, thrusting in and out of her at in a leisurely manner. He kept this pace up for a while until she was bucking insistently against him, and a moan of his own tumbled out his lips. He thought about making her beg for it, but she was too wound up, and so was he.

Gritting his teeth, he proceeded to fuck her in earnest, giving her his all without holding back, and the sounds that left her mouth nearly had him coming on the spot. Rouge wasn't lying when she spoke about her amazing it felt doing this with say. The way she clung to him, her nails clawing scratch marks along his back, and the way she sounded and looked were all something to behold and marvel.

He gripped her hips firmly, directing her movements to give her the upmost pleasure, and when she began wailing his name almost immediately afterwards, he knew he'd found her sweet spot, and he pounding against it mercilessly.

"Oh my fucking Chaos, Shadow. Don't you dare stop." She was breathless, voice hoarse and rough around the edges, making her sound so divinely sexy it should be a crime. Her wish was his command, his hands moving to tease her breasts and erect nipples as he leaned forward to kiss her, swallowing her sounds of ecstasy.

Vaguely, Sally could hear her poor bed rocking against her wall from the ferocity of their activities, and she wondered if it would break. After what she and Rouge did in it earlier and what she and Shadow were doing in it _now_ , it was a miracle it hadn't broken yet.

She was almost falling over the edge, and judging from Shadow's thrusts, he wasn't that far behind either. Tearing her mouth from his, she leaned so that her lips were brushing against his lips.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby. You love the way I feel around you, don't you?" His hips stutter at the sound of her words, and Sally smirks, the tables easily turning so that she was in charge. She began dictating their movements, rocking against him and rolling her hips in a way that made Shadow's eyes roll back in his head. "Answer me, baby."

"Hell yes," he groaned, unable to say anything else, his mind lost in the fog of passion surrounding it.

" _Then come for me_." The way she said that, with a sensual lilt in her voice, had him shouting her name as he came. Witnessing such a sight was what had Sally tumbling down again, their frenzied movements coming to a stop. Shadow barely had enough wits about him to pull out and discard the used condom before collapsing on her. Sally welcomed his solid weight, wrapping her arms around him. It was silent save for the sound of their labored breathing.

Sally stared at her ceiling as she stroked his quills, a triumphant smirk playing with her lips as she laughed. Shadow sat up, laughing with her as their lips touched in airy kisses.

"Round two?" he asked, his breath tickling her wet lips.

"Round two," she confirms, and they lose themselves in the seas of passion once more. Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
